20 questions
by Super Skylar Storm
Summary: From CHARA DREEMURR: Sun has feelings for Neptune and gets the truth out of Neptune... and a little more. All with a game of 20 questions. Follow me on twitter
Hello, my name is CHARA DREEMURR, I cannot release my real name right now, for private reasons, but I can tell you I love Undertale (CHARA in particular), MLP, Skyrim, Rwby. Yandere simulator, and yaoi! So I got my phone back and I started writing my April fools yaoi sex fic. Typically, I would cut off right before sex and ruin everybodies day, but today, I tricked my boyfriend into writing this. He snuck onto fanfiction one night and I faked a note from a friend. He wrote the intro to this yaoi story cause he's bi-sexual, but he couldn't write anymore cause he said he was going to his grandma's house. I tricked him by asking using his friend, Hannah's name. We are all crazy and fucked up. Anyway, enjoy my RWBY yaoi, Sun x Neptune

* * *

 _I have to talk to Neptune, that poor guy. I really do like him, but I really am not homosexual. I just have to let him down easy. Why don't I want to do this? I mean I like him, but not in that way. Do I? I mean, seriously, I do have a tiny bit of emotional attachment to him, but not that much. Do I? Okay, maybe I like him, but only a little, and only him. I should just talk to him about his feelings and comfort him. Maybe I can just say possibly. I mean, I guess I do like him, but only a little. This is just gonna go by nice and easy. Wait, why is there a claw machine? Well, that doesn't matter. Does it?_

* * *

That was my boyfriend, now time for me, follow me on twitter!

* * *

"Hey, Sun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm great! Hey, can you come up to the roof of the school, I want to talk to you."

"Um, sure. Why the roof?"

"You'll see. Just come up here. I want to talk to you about... stuff."

"Uh, sure. Bye Sun."

"Buh-Bye."

* * *

Neptune was walking up to the roof of the school and saw a surprising sight. He was expecting a joke, and wasn't sure if this wasn't a prank, but he saw Sun waving with a picnic blanket with teriyaki chicken and white rice with steamed vegetables, huge cake balls filled with mangoes, and a sparkling green tea drink. It was beautiful with the sun setting.

"Hey Sun!"

"Hey Neptune! Come over here!"

"What did you call me here for?"

"I want to talk to you. About something Ruby told me yesterday."

"Oh boy, what did she say?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"She said... Um..."

"What did she say."

"You like me."

"What! I mean... that's a lie... she..."

"Can we just talk about this? Sit down and have something to drink."

Neptune knew there was a catch. Sun never wanted to just talk, and especially not right now. Did he?

"Fine. I just don't really want to... want to... wantooooooooo..."

Neptune felt dizzy and sleepy and realised the horrifying truth. He just drank the sparkling green tea drink and figured out it was drugged. He wanted to leave, but felt too sleepy to do anything. He was looking at Sun's smiling face until he saw nothing but black.

"Neptune, if this is the only way we can talk about it, then so be it."

* * *

Neptune woke up about 2 hours later and was in a small glass box being held by a crane. He was screaming, not knowing what to do, until he saw Sun walking up to him completely naked, erect, and holding a tiny little remote.

"Hey Neptune, finally awake?"

"Sun! What's happening!"

"Sorry, Neptune, but I have to talk to you now. I can't stay silent about this for much longer. This could be really bad if we don't talk about this."

"This is already bad. This is terrible and I'm scared as fuck! How is this fun!? I thought you liked me, we've been best friends!"

"Don't worry, this will be fun. This is gonna be like a game, and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't like you. I want you to be happy."

"This isn't happiness!"

"This may not be fun now, but this will be better later."

"Why do you believe this is necessary?"

"It will help us. Just tell the truth and you'll be fine. If you like, though... it's a long drop."

"What?"

"Come on, let's just play 20 questions."

"20 questions?"

"Well, a variation. I'll just ask you 20 questions and you have to answer them all honestly. If you lie..."

"Please, let me go!"

Neptune's mind wandered to a creepy my little pony friendship is magic fanfiction called cupcakes where pinkie pie drugged her friend rainbow dash, restrained her, harvested her organs, and made them into cupcakes.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"I won't. It's just a game. Just don't lie."

"Please, let me go!"

"Question 1, do you really like Weiss?"

"Yes of course!"

"Really..."

"No! No, I don't like Weiss. Just let me go!"

"Question 2, who do you like?"

"Pass!"

"Not an answer."

"I... like..."

"Spit it out."

"I like you! But I don't like this change! Please snap out of it! Go back to the goofy, cuddly Sun I love. Just go back."

"I'm afraid to say that I am the same guy you like. I'm just helping you."

"This isn't you. Change back!"

"Question 3, did you notice I was naked?"

A huge blush spreads across Neptune's face.

"M...maybe."

"Oh really..."

"Shut up!"

"Question 4... did you notice you were naked"

"Wh... NO!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"WHY!?"

"Your beautiful, duh."

The blush got bigger.

"Question 5, do you really think I like Weiss?"

"Less and less. I have one quick question. WHAT. THE. FUCK!"

"That's not the way the game works."

"Fuck you."

"Question 6, on quality scale from 1-10, how hot do you think I am?"

"What?"

"Answer..."

"10! Your beautiful!"

"Question 7, do you like my tail?"

"Yes, I love it! Please let me go!"

"Question 8, how much do you want to leave. Do you secretly like it?"

"I like you, but I don't like the possibility of DEATH!"

"Question 9, do you really think I would hurt you. Look down."

"What?"

Neptune looked down and saw a mattress that would have made him fall into the balcony of team SSSN's room.

"Question 10, how stupid do you feel right now. I love you, you dumb ass."

"I feel really stupid and really PISSED! You drugged me and tricked me into thinking I was gonna die, just to tell me you love me!? I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you."

"Let's refrain from violence."

"Lucky I'm nice. I still think you're insane, I mean, that was crazy, and I may call the police."

"Call that nice."

"From everything you've done today, I would say that's an under reaction."

"Well, maybe I can... make it up to you."

"Now your lucky your hot."

"Well, let's go! But first, I have 10 questions left."

"Be quick, mild, not EXTREME, danger is a turn on."

"Fine. Just answer honestly, and I promise I'll... make it up to you. I'm telling the truth."

"What if I lie..."

"Well, naughty, naughty... guess I'll have to SPANK you."

"Yeah. What if I like it..."

"Like the sound of that."

"You are a psycho."

"Shut up, you love it."

"Yeah. Just don't go that far and ask your questions. If I was wearing pants, it would hurt so much I'd cry. Oh, thanks for stripping me in my SLEEP!"

"Question 11, on a scale from 1-10, how good do you think I can make you feel with my tail?"

"10!"

"Question 12... Will you bend over and find out?" Sun hold up a lube and applies it to his tail.

"Go ahead. PLEASE!"

Sun turned around so their butts were almost touching, and Sun stuck his tail in Neptune's ass. Neptune screamed. He stopped, not wanting to hurt Neptune, but went down quite a bit further, knowing what he was doing was gonna be pleasurable for Neptune. He used his tail to dig further until he hit a spot that made him scream. He slightly rubbed the spot repeatedly, making him hard and ready to explode. When he was about to, Sun pulled out.

"Can't have you coming before I can wrap my lips around your little friend..."

"Arghhhhhhhhh!"

"Question 13, want a bj?"

"Yes!"

"Very well then."

Sun got onto his knees and looked longingly at the taller boys cut 10 in. penis, 1 inch bigger than his own cut 9 inch. He slowly stroked it before he licked the underside of it, getting a taste for it. It was salty and sweet, slightly bitter. He loved it. He put his mouth around the tip, teasing the poor boy. He started moaning softly and Sun started bobbing his head on it,using his tongue to taste and pleasure the rod. He heard moans from Neptune and kept sucking. He almost got to the bottom and gagged a bit. He kept going, to make his partner feel good. This worked. He was moaning and screaming for more. He licked and sucked the big, salty rod. He felt precum coming out of Neptune's dick and started to suck harder. He abruptly stopped.

"Question 14, do you want to cum in my mouth?"

"Yes!"

With that, he resumed sucking the delicious meaty rod until Neptune howled and exploded in Sun's mouth. He swallowed all the sweet sticky liquid.

"Spitters are quitters, y'know?"

"Totally."

"Question 15..."

Sun quickly lubed up and flipped Neptune on his back.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

Sun slowly pushed in making Neptune scream out. He pushed further in and pulled out, worried by how much pain Neptune may be in. Neptune slowly moved his hips to tell him he was still in pain, but was ready for him to thrust back in. Sun happily did so. He gently pushed his way back in, making Neptune scream, but not quite as loudly as the last time. Sun took this as a sign and shoved back in. He pushed in and out again and again until he felt Neptune shake a lot and writhe. He stopped and asked if he was okay, which Neptune nodded slowly to. He laughed, knowing what he had just done. He kissed Neptune gently and pounded Neptune again, hitting that spot one more time and stopped. He felt Neptune shake again and started to plow him. Neptune's prostate got a serious pounding as Sun pushed into Neptune without stopping, giving them both a warm, blissful feeling. He kept pounding Neptune, mercilessly, until he feels something warm come up and spills in Neptune's ass. Neptune came involuntarily from the feeling of Sun spilling into him.

"Sorry *pant* for hurting *pant* you."

"It's *pant* fine. That was just *pant* too fun for me to *pant* care. I still think *pant* your crazy."

"Shut up, *pant* you love me."

"I do."

"Hey, Neptune."

"Yeah?"

"I still have *pant* 5 questions."

"Go *pant* ahead."

"Do you want an aspirin?"

"Yes, a lot of painkillers."

"Do you want to eat the rest of the food? It's not drugged."

"I'm not hungry, but maybe later. And if it being drugged means we can have this much fun, then I'm fine."

"Do you like anybody but me?"

"No!"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Hey, people. Please don't comment on this story, no matter what the note says. I finished this at 9:00-9:30 so I could get this up on April fools day. Special thing. But seriously, don't comment. BTW I had to erase all the data from fanfiction off my phone after I posted so my parents don't see my work. It's embarrassing. LOL. Bye. Follow me on Twitter.


End file.
